Paquerettes
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Je suis la route qui va vers l'infini et ne veut pas mourir." Le Quatorzième/Road Road/Allen


**Pâquerettes**

Hum… Encore un OS imprévu, pour changer.

Je viens de l'écrire sur un coup de tête. J'avais envie de changer et ces deux couples sont apparus spontanément (le Road/Allen c'est le bien et y en a trop peu).

Alors comme d'hab, je suis partie dans mon délire pour pondre une histoire qui me paraît à la relecture très peu crédible, mais tant pis. Je crois pas non plus avoir fait de gros contre-sens.

Je signale pendant que j'y suis que je ne pourrai pas publier le nouveau chapitre de « A Christmas Carol » demain. Je ne l'ai pas tout à fait fini et je n'aurai pas accès à internet avant vendredi. Vendredi ce sera, donc.

Voilà, voilà, je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue dans les confins de l'esprit tordu de Road.

Bon voyage…

_« Elle marche sur la Terre_

_Marche à la recherche de la pierre à lancer_

_Franchit les obstacles à cloche-pied_

_En attendant qu'il lui pousse des ailes_

_Pour aller toucher le ciel. »_

_Elle, Debout sur le Zinc_

**oOo**

Dans les environs de Mourmansk, avril 1853

Tout autour, il n'y a rien. Beaucoup ne comprennent pas pourquoi certains appellent cela un désert : le désert, c'est très chaud, c'est plein de sable brûlant, vous diront les idiots.

Peut-être, mais elle, ce qu'elle voit, c'est du vide, d'immenses étendues de terre gelée recouverte de neige et le blizzard qui lui pique les yeux et l'empêche d'avancer. A part la couleur, c'est du pareil au même, en somme.

Elle ne se rappelle plus vraiment comment elle a atterri là mais elle sait qu'elle s'appelle Shoshana et que si Shoshana ne trouve pas vite un abri, elle va attraper la mort.

Ce qui ne serait que justice dans un sens, puisque la mort l'a déjà attrapée.

Elle se souvient avoir eu des parents, autrefois, un homme et une femme d'une noblesse décadente qui avaient fui la Prusse pour se mettre à l'abri dans l'immensité de l'empire russe. Elle se souvient être montée toujours, toujours plus haut et aussi de sa peur lorsqu'au cœur de l'hiver, elle avait cru que le soleil ne se lèverait plus jamais.

Elle avait six ans, à l'époque. Elle en avait quatorze à présent et elle était toujours autant terrifiée à l'idée que leur étoile se noie dans cet océan de ténèbres et que ce froid insoutenable inonde le monde et tout son être pour l'éternité.

Ses parents sont morts, ça, elle en est sûre. Elle les voit encore courir sur la plage, luttant contre les bourrasques et la pluie torrentielle et se faire engloutir par la mer déchaînée. Ils étaient partis à sa recherche, ce jour-là, alors qu'elle se trouvait bien au chaud à déguster de la vodka en compagnie de ses amis, attendant que la tempête passe. Lorsqu'elle les avait aperçus par la fenêtre de la cabane, elle n'avait pu qu'hurler leur nom comme ils devaient hurler le sien. Inutile. Tellement vain. Et les larmes. Comment avait-elle pu voir la vague à travers la pluie et ses larmes ? Elle n'est pas sûre, c'est comme si… c'était comme dans un rêve.

Un cauchemar plutôt, où en craignant pour sa vie ils ont perdu la leur.

Elle peut se dire qu'ils l'aimaient, au moins, mais dans sa situation actuelle, ça ne l'aide pas beaucoup. Elle ne croit pas qu'ils veillent sur elle. Elle croit que ce qui est mort reste mort, demeure dans le noir à tout jamais.

Elle tente de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais comment faire quand on ne sait même pas où on est, ni où on va ? Alors elle se concentre. Elle se dit qu'elle va sur les routes, au loin, sur les routes de Chine ou d'Amérique du Sud, sur les routes du bout du monde et plus loin s'il le faut.

« Je suis sur la route, » chantonne-t-elle doucement, faisant craquer ses lèvres gercées. « Non, je suis la route qui va vers l'infini et ne veut pas mourir. »

Elle a appris le russe en deux mois à peine. Les enfants retiennent vite mais on lui a toujours répété qu'elle était exceptionnelle, qu'elle irait loin. On murmurait même qu'elle épouserait un jour le fils du meilleur pêcheur de la région, qui y faisait office de roi. Elle, elle voyait plus grand. Elle se voyait fiancée au fils d'un prince, au fils du tsar ou même à celui de l'homme qui gouvernerait tout l'univers. Il était apparu une nuit dans ses rêves ; elle l'avait trouvé rigolo.

Elle est à bout de forces mais elle ne peut pas s'arrêter. Si la route prenait fin au milieu de nulle part, comment ferait-on pour voyager ? Alors elle marche, un pas après l'autre sans être certaine qu'elle ne tourne pas en rond. Plus elle repousse ses limites, plus elle se sent pousser des ailes. Deviendra-t-elle une martyr ? Deviendra-t-elle un ange ? Peu importe, elle n'abandonnera pas.

Son manteau en peau de phoque commence à se faire lourd et son front la fait souffrir. Elle ignorait que les engelures pouvaient s'étendre jusque là. Peu à peu, la douleur devient insupportable et elle sent avec soulagement un liquide chaud dévaler son visage. C'est agréable.

Devant elle fleurissent de petites pâquerettes de couleur rouge vif. Vraiment, sa route sera plus jolie si elle est fleurie et puis c'est mignon un peu de rouge sur tout ce blanc.

Elle délire. Elle a trop mal, elle perd trop de sang. La fièvre monte, sortie de nulle part. Est-ce que c'est elle ou sa peau tourne au gris ?

Elle s'écroule, mais tant pis, la route vivra dans son rêve.

Puis le noir, et un appel, lancé par-dessus le mugissement du vent :

« Konbanwa ! »

**oOo**

Elle ne s'attendait pas à se réveiller un jour et encore moins pour tomber face à face avec un garçon d'à peu près son âge. Il a de grands yeux noirs, un nez légèrement retroussé et des cheveux mi-longs qui chatouillent son cou pâle. Il sourit, aussi.

La première chose qu'elle pense de lui, c'est qu'il est beau quand il sourit.

« Bonjour, » dit-il d'une voix calme, sans rompre le charme. « Je m'appelle Gabriel. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

« Road, » répond-elle instinctivement et ce nom roule sur sa langue de façon familière, comme s'il lui avait toujours appartenu.

« C'est un drôle de nom, » constate-t-il en pouffant de rire. « mais je l'aime bien. Alors bienvenue dans la famille, Road. »

La deuxième chose qu'elle pense de lui, c'est qu'il est encore plus beau quand il rit.

« La famille ? » demande-t-elle, surprise.

« Si mon père t'a ramenée ici, c'est qu'il souhaite que tu restes avec nous pour toujours. »

La troisième chose qu'elle pense de lui, c'est qu'elle aimerait le tuer, pour voir. Elle le lui dit et lui explique que la route ne sera jamais prisonnière, qu'elle engloutira quiconque se mettra sur son chemin. Il s'esclaffe à nouveau et la rassure sur leurs intentions, qu'elle sera libre comme l'air mais attachée à eux par un lien indéfectible. Il lui raconte l'histoire des Noah, comment son père est devenu le premier de leur génération et à quel point lui-même voudrait en être un. Il lui dit qu'elle est la deuxième et que d'autres suivront pour les aider à purifier le monde.

Elle l'embrasse sans attendre : elle le savait, elle a enfin trouvé le fils de celui qui gouvernerait l'univers.

**oOo**

Elle contemple avec délectation cette peau grise qui lui a offert une nouvelle identité. Elle l'aime, parce que n'est ni blanc comme le froid, ni noir comme les ténèbres. Parfait pour elle qui a toujours vogué entre les deux, ne tombant ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre.

Ca la réconforte, elle est en colère. Elle a découvert qu'il y a un deuxième fils, nommé Mana et elle le déteste. Il est beaucoup trop… humain, il ne comprend rien à leurs desseins et ça rend Gabe et le Comte terriblement tristes. Elle flirte chaque jour avec des envies de meurtres auxquelles elle cède, parfois. Elle s'est trouvé une passion pour le rouge et elle adore le regarder suinter des blessures multiples qu'elle inflige, mais aucun des misérables cloportes qu'elle égorge sans regrets ne parvient à la satisfaire.

Pour se consoler, elle joue avec Lero : c'est si facile de le faire tourner en bourrique. De temps en temps, elle joue d'autres jeux interdits avec Gabe dans les chambres du château ; c'est leur secret.

Elle apprécie sa compagnie. Il lui a avoué qu'il est amoureux. D'accord, l'amour c'est gris, ça lui va aussi.

**oOo**

Les années passent. Gabriel vieillit, pas elle. Elle n'a jamais regretté d'être entrée dans la famille, mais elle aurait tout de même voulu connaître ces âges où les femmes sont si belles.

Gabriel lui assure qu'il s'en moque alors elle garde espoir.

Et un jour le miracle se produit.

Elle voudrait apaiser sa souffrance. Depuis longtemps, elle a compris qu'elle avait triché car le froid avait anesthésié la sienne, mais elle ne peut rien faire à part lui tenir la main alors que les marques apparaissent une à une.

Soudain, il est l'un des leurs. Aussitôt il se lève, la fait valser à travers la chambre et la lâche pour improviser un hymne à la joie sur son piano. Elle l'écoute, transportée, et pour la première fois se dit qu'elle l'aime pour de vrai.

Le soir même, Mana s'en va. Il est affublé d'un affreux costume de clown qui selon lui représente la farce qu'est devenu sa vie. Il dit à Gabriel qu'il l'aime mais qu'il ne peut pas le suivre dans ces eaux troubles. Il lui dit qu'il ne cessera jamais d'avancer mais qu'il l'attendra à chaque carrefour jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent.

Après son départ, Gabriel, ou plutôt le Quatorzième, est dévasté. Par la suite, il restera hanté par le fantôme d'un clown qui disparut un soir d'été.

C'est ce qui causera leur perte.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il les trahit en neutralisant l'arche, ni le Comte ni Road ne sont vraiment étonnés mais la douleur n'en est pas moins présente. En se battant contre lui, elle repense à tous ces moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble, à ce bonheur qui aurait pu durer au-delà de la fin du monde. Quand il meure, ils perdent un fils et un amour. Quand elle examine son cadavre, elle décide qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, finalement : la vue de son sang ne la satisfait pas non plus.

**oOo**

Le Quatorzième est remplacé par d'autres. Road trouve en Tyki un nouveau compagnon de jeu. Elle l'oublie, tente de moins en moins d'apaiser le Comte qui ne s'en remet pas.

Puis ils apprennent qu'il est toujours en vie quelque part. Le Comte est fou de rage. Ca lui importe peu, mais elle cherche quand même pour lui faire plaisir.

Les évènements s'enchaînent, elle sent que le dénouement est proche. Ses rêves sont de plus en plus avides de sang.

**oOo**

Allen Walker, le porteur du traître se nomme Allen Walker. Quand elle l'aperçoit pour la première fois, elle comprend tout de suite qu'elle l'aime.

Forcément, il lui rappelle Gabriel. Elle se rend compte qu'elle l'aimait quand même un peu et comme elle ne connaît pas la haine, elle est contente de le revoir.

Mais surtout il lui rappelle pourquoi elle avait choisi ce nom et cette route d'un blanc pur parsemée de pâquerettes écarlates.

Et dans son rêve, tout ce qu'elle désire à cet instant c'est de tâcher de sang ces cheveux à la teinte si particulière.

Oh oui, ce serait tellement mignon.

**oOo**

Finito. C'est court je sais mais j'aime les histoires courtes, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué xD

Bref, comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, elles sont toutes bienvenue.

A bientôt donc pour ACC et mon Marie/Miranda si j'arrive un jour à retrouver ma clé USB -_-'


End file.
